huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Timbira
Timbira was a tribe from Survivor: Tocantins. Even with a number of the shows biggest powerhouses, the Timbira tribe was always the underdogs to begin with. After losing four challenges, their luck turned, but that remained short lived. The alliances were fairly rigid which left them little room and opportunity for a devastating set of losses at the merge. Their tribe colour was black. Members *Aida, first competing in Survivor: The Australian Outback, she is known for winning individual immunities after always being in the minority. *Bianca, after being in the minority alliance on Casaya during Survivor: Panama, she was able to make an alliance of the outsiders during Survivor: Philippines. *Bobby Jon, an underdog from Survivor: Nicaragua who won individual immunity and was safe until he couldn't win and was made a member of the jury. *Gabriella, the sister of one of the most infamous villains who begun to follow his behaviours during her run on Survivor: Blood vs. Water. *Jase, apart of the Ogakor tribe that failed during the merge of Survivor: The Australian Outback and was infamous for making negative comments against it. *Jenifer, the first boot of Survivor: Cook Islands when the eventually successful Puka Puka tribe lost the first challenge. *Liamm, after mutinying to return to the Raro Five, he was voted out due to a tie of both alliances during the merge of Survivor: Cook Islands. *Luisa, who made herself a target when she wanted to blindside a member of the majority Koror alliance during Survivor: Palau. *Wyatt, apart of the Ulong Alliance that made the merge during Survivor: Palau but was eliminated when the Koror minority convinced his own alliance to turn on him. Tribe History On Day 1, the black Timbira tribe was formed. The group of nine had a number of castaways who were seen as challenge threats in their previous seasons. During this time, two alliances were starting to form between the men and the women. Despite their strength, the group as a whole never really worked as a cohesive unit and lost the first four immunity challenges. Wyatt wanted to jump ship, believing that the women had a better potential to work successfully. At the first vote, Bianca was on the outs voting for Jase, the trio of boys voted for Jenifer but the rest of the women and Wyatt sent Bianca home for having an ability to flip the numbers in her favour. The alliance of five seemed solid, which left Bobby Jon, Liamm and Jase as clear outcasts. However, within the alliance, two factions were formed; Aida, Gabriella and Jenifer on one side and Wyatt and Luisa on the other. When the tribe lost their second challenge, the girls and Wyatt sent Jase home. The two factions in the majority started to become more apparent, which helped the minority feel they had a chance to fit into the gap. Liamm and Bobby Jon tried to convince Wyatt and Luisa to get rid of Jenifer, which they were listening to. When the tribe lost their third immunity challenge, the pair voted for Gabriella. However, these two pairs voting didn't matter because the second half of the majority alliance sent home Liamm. Demoralised, Timbira camp was becoming more and more depressing. Wyatt was unhappy with the alliance he made with the women and started to talk to Bobby Jon more. Gabriella was angered by Wyatt but when she confronted the women, they saw it as a strike against Bobby Jon. Unsurprisingly, Timbira lost another immunity challenge. Gabriella voted against Wyatt, the boys voted for Luisa but the rest of the alliance sent home Bobby Jon. The girls and Wyatt were given a lucky break by winning their first ever immunity challenge on Day 15. Upon their first win, the tribe had to choose who to send to Exile Island, where Aida was selected. Timbira was lucky enough to win yet another challenge, where they again chose to send Aida to exile. Although her time was tough, she couldn't find the Hidden Immunity Idol, largely due to the fact that Hunter from Jalapao found it when he was exiled on Day 6. Despite her exile, all five castaways remained tight and were devastated by their loss on Day 20 after the high of winning twice. All of them refused to strategise and just wanted to throw a vote to each person and see what would happen. However, Aida and Luisa made a side deal to get rid of Wyatt because of his untrustworthiness after strategising with Bobby Jon, which could prove fatal come the merge. At tribal, Wyatt was eliminated in a 2-1-1-1 vote where everyone bar Gabriella was given a vote. On Day 22, the remaining eleven castaways from Jalapao and Timbira tribes merged, with the Timbira tribe at a clear numbers disadvantage. Trivia *Timbira holds the record for the tribe in a season where a switch didn't occur, with the latest first immunity win, on Day 15. **Fang holds the record in general for the longest time until their first win, which was on Day 16. *This is only one of two black pre-merge tribes. It was followed by Jishin. Category:Tribe Category:Tocantins Tribes